sobsboxofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Alejandro Santiago
History Tepeyollotl met Elizabeth Santiago when she was visiting her family in Mexico. He started to watch her then he inrtoduced himself as Javier. They imeadietly fell in love. They dated why she was in Mexico, and when she had to leave, Tepeyollotl told her who he really was. She believed him because she was in love. She went back to Bonham, TX. She later discovered she was pregnant. 9 months later, on June 19, Alex was born. He grew up pretty normal. He made good grades and had friends. His mother told him stories about ancient Aztec gods and goddesses. When he was 9 he asked about his father. She told him the truth. He at first didnt believe her but he eventually did, because his mother never lied. When he was in the 5th grade he joined the basketball team. He was one of the best players. From there he loved sports. He loved football and basketball, but he could play almost any sport. He would work out, and never be lazy. When he went to middle school he joined the football team. Then came the girls. Girls started to become attracted to him. He would date a girl, but if they broke up he would cry seceretly. He would wait a while till he would date again. When high school came he thought he was basically a normal teen, except that he was bisexual. He came out and he wasnt picked on because he was popular. When he was 16, he was attacked by a Ahuizotlat his house. It tried to kill Alex, but his mother jumped in the way. The beast tore her to pieces. The monster lunged at Alex, but he dunked. Alex looked towards the doorway and saw a woman standing there. She turned into a lion and attacked the monster. The beast was dead a couple minutes later. She turned back to human form and explained what happened. She then took him to camp, hwere he was claimed by Tepeyollotl. He later went to the armory and got a BO Axe, dagger, and sword. Powers and Abilities Offensive *He is able to unleash a sonic scream which deafens and induces pain in an opponent's ears. However, this can also result in him being unable to speak for a short while. *He is able to conjure claws of a jaguar which can be used to attack an enemy for a short while. However, this can result in pain if the claws are cut off. *He can distort his opponent's equilibrium which can cause them to lose their balance and fall. Defensive *He can summon a force-field out of sonic energy which can deflect projectile weapons for a short while. *He is able to summon an earthquake which topples everyone off their feet. Passive *He is able to communicate with jaguars. *He is able to mimic voices as his father was the god of echoes. *He is a perfect echo-locator. Supplementary *He is able to run at superhuman speeds partly due to his jaguar powers. He will be extremely drained afterwards. *He is able to summon a seismic shockwave which can be used for varieties of purposes. Leadership Powers *He is able to summon a monstrous jaguar which attacks anyone even him. Personality He is a very caring person. He is a jock but does not bully. he stops the other players from bulliing other kids. He is very sensitive about girls, and will cry. He loves football, basketball, blue, and workingout. He is a major flirt, but only flirt with one girl at a time. He will never cheat. He loves his friends and family very much. He loves music. He has ADHD and OCD, but dosent have Dyslexia. He has a case of speech repetition due to his father being the god of echoes. He is stealthy like a jaguar. He is openly bisexual. Possessions Alex sword.jpg|BO Sword Alex dagger.jpg|BO Dagger Alex axe.jpg|BO Axe Gallery Alex11.jpg Alex10.jpg Alex9.jpg Alex8.jpg Alex6.jpg Alex5.jpg Alex4.jpg Alex3.jpg Alex2.jpg Alex.jpg Relationships Category:Characters Category:CARPW Characters Category:Bisexual Category:Male Category:In a Relationship Category:Major Category:Demigod Category:Leadership Category:Deleted Characters